Certain bow sight mechanisms consist of a group of adjustable pins set into a mounting bracket, which are set manually by the bow hunter to take into consideration such variables as arrow weight, yardage, and windage. The accurate setting of the sight pins is a time consuming and tedious process. Once the sight pins are adjusted for a particular set of variables, the bow hunter usually desires to maintain the pins in that position for as long as those variables remain constant. This is often difficult especially when the hunter is required to transport his bow over many miles of rough terrain in search of his prey. Sight pin guards have been devised for protecting the pin settings both in the field and while the bow is in storage.
Currently available sight pin guards consist of a narrow U-shaped bar that attaches to the bow sight and extends diagonally across the pins. Generally, the stalking of wild game involves maneuvering through dense brush in order to find a desirable location frequented by the particular game being hunted. Because the commercially available sight guards offer inadequate protection, the bow hunter is often required to reset the sight pins upon reaching his destination.
Accordingly, the principal objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bow sight cover which protects the setting of the sight pins during transportation and storage.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a bow sight cover adapted to attach to the body of the bow via the bow sight attachment plate.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a protective cover that does not require removal when shooting arrows.
And yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a protective cover that can be adjusted vertically to accommodate variously situated sight mechanisms.